The Smart Ones
by RarRar93
Summary: A bit of fun and probably fluff about the love life of everyone's favourite bookworm.


**Something I've been thinking about, let me know what you think! Language from the start.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Shit".

Staring at the small clock next to the bed with alarm Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached around for her dressing gown. Carefully easing herself out from the iron like grip of the sleeping red head, dropping a kiss on his forehead as she did so, she silently made her way out of the room. Tip-toeing down the old, winding staircase, careful to miss the tell tale creaking step at the bottom of the second floor landing, she reached the safety of the small room she was sharing with the youngest Weasley. The tell tale red hair splayed out on the pillow and the twisted mess of blankets told Hermione that Ginny had made the unusual decision not to sneak into Harry's bed last night. Quietly as possible she slipped into the cosy confines of her own bed and turning around found herself, for the second time that morning, swearing loudly at the sight of two very-much-awake bright brown eyes staring knowingly at her in the early morning light.

"Shit! Ginny you nearly gave me a heart attack, why are you awake?!" She exclaimed clutching at her chest.

The young, red headed girl chuckled as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"Forgot to close the curtains before I went to sleep last night, the sun woke me up about half an hour ago. But I think the better question is, why are you awake?" Ginny winked at her blushing friend.

"Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," Hermione replied quickly, not quite meeting her eye.

"Oh please, Hermione this the first time you've been in this room since you left the party last night to supposedly ' _go to bed_ '." Making quotation marks with her hands Ginny rolled her eyes as the brunette continued to refuse to look directly at her, "You've been sneaking off for months now, maybe even longer, so I figure it's either one of two things; a, you're seeing someone, or b, you're still having nightmares." Ginny suddenly looked worriedly at her closest friend, "You're not still having nightmares are you Hermione? You can tell me anything you know that?"

Hermione finally caught her eye and blinked rapidly, stealing herself slightly she thought quickly about what to say, trying desperately not to lie to the girl she now considered a sister.

"Last night brought a lot of emotions up, can any of us honestly say we've 100% stopped having nightmares? But to answer your question, other than the occasional dream, that I can imagine I will most likely have for the rest of my life, no I'm not having anymore nightmares than say you or Harry are."

Ginny brightened up considerably at this, "Good! I just wondered because of yesterday, I mean I know we were celebrating Fleur having the baby but it's still the anniversary." She paused at this and a silence fell over the two girls as they lost themselves momentarily in memories. "Can you believe it's been two years?"

"Hard to believe sometimes isn't it." Hermione rubbed her eyes trying to prevent any tears coming as the memory of the battle forced itself to the front of her mind. "At least now we have something happy to celebrate the day with."

"True." Ginny replied before returning her eagle eyed gaze to her friend, "Anyway that leaves us with option a. You've met someone! Who is he?"

"I haven't even said there is someone yet!"

"I know you Hermione, there's a boy I know there is, who is it?"

"No one."

"Please!?"

"Ginny, come on drop it please?"

"Fine. Just tell me one thing... it's not Ron is it?"

Hermione let out a barking laugh. "No Gin, I promise you, hand on heart, I am not having it away with Ron." Her short lived relationship with Ron had ended almost as quickly as it had begun, years of expectation has led them to a point that neither of them were prepared for. In an ideal world in which there had been no war then perhaps, she often thought, she and Ron would have made it. But in the end they had sacrificed too much over the years to want to risk their friendship on the possibility of love. After a few chaste snogs both of them had laid their cards on the table and decided that their love for each other as friends was more important to them than romance. In the year after there had been a few occasions where alcohol had resulted in them spending the night together but that had ended some time ago. A small part of both of them would always harbour a love deeper than friendship for the other but both were happy with the decision they had made and had moved on with each other's blessing and unwavering support.

"Good because I think Luna would murder you, she might look sweet and innocent but she's actually quite terrifying if you get on her bad side." Ginny laughed.

"Oh I don't doubt it, never thought I'd see someone who talked about nargles so much fight the way she did! No thank you, I'll stay well clear of Luna and her temper thanks."

"So... are you really not going to tell me who it is?" Ginny probed hopefully.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet, ok?"

Ginny pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine".

"Come on Gin, don't sulk, it doesn't suit you." Hermione chuckled as Ginny unfolded her arms sending a glare her way in a failed attempt to feign annoyance. "Why aren't you upstairs in Harry's room anyway?"

"Oh, Ron drank so much last night that he couldn't apparate over to Luna's, so he's snoring away louder than the bloody Hogwarts Express up there, doesn't exactly scream romance when your older brothers passed out 3 feet away." Ginny grimaced slightly at the thought.

"Ah ok, easier to sleep alone last night then?" Hermione asked, sitting up to put her slippers on, contemplating making her way to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

"Not exactly..." Ginny replied looking slightly guilty. Hermione stared at her, puzzled at the response and was about to question her when the pile of blankets on Ginny bed groaned loudly and started to move, revealing the extraordinarily messy haired and bleary eyed face of Harry Potter.

"Wu tams it?" He slurred sleepily focussing in on the bemused faces of his girlfriend and best friend, "Hullo Hermione, sorry for intruding."

"Don't bother apologising, she didn't sleep here last night." Ginny jumped in before Hermione could say anything, smirking as she glared at her.

"How come?" Harry asked, scratching his forehead.

"Don't ask." Hermione begged. Harry shrugged still to sleepy to think anything more of it, and got up to use the loo forgetting, in his tiredness, his rather alarming lack of underwear.

"Oh Merlins beard Harry! This happens way to often." Hermione exclaimed loudly as she shielded her eyes from the sight of her best friends, rather pasty looking, backside.

Harry had the decency to look embarrassed and quickly exited the room blushing brightly as he did so. The girls listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps going up the stairs as he made his way toward the bathroom. The creak of a door was heard as Mrs Weasley surfaced to make breakfast, and Harry's muffled voice called to her in greeting.

"Morning Mrs Weasley."

"Morning HarrAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"OH MERLIN, SORRY MRS WEASLEY!"

Hermione turned to Ginny who was clutching her side with laughter.

"What was that about?"

"He didn't put any pants on did he?" Hermione's eyes went wide before she joined her friend in hysterics. A slightly scarred Mrs Weasley found them moments later rolling around on the floor, tears streaming down their faces. Sighing at the two girls antics the matriarch made her way down the stairs as the sounds of her rousing family echoed throughout the Burrow.


End file.
